From there to you, much love
by songwritersonly
Summary: So, this story is where Rachel is Derek's real daughter with Shelby and she flies from Lima, Ohio to Seattle, WA to meet him but encounters lots of drama.
1. Rachel and the letter

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee or Grey's just** **the my story..3, songwritersonly**

It was a normal day in Glee club, Puck and Rachel have been going strong in there relationship, Glee was going to Nationals to the home of "grunge music", Seattle, Washington. "So, nationals are in 3weeks anyone ready?" said Mr. Schue. Everyone screamed 'yeah!'. "Great, so we need a playlist!" said Mr. Schue. Here are the playlist ideas... 1. Nirvana's - smells like teen spirit 2. Avril Lavigne: What the Hell 3. Isn't she lovely 4. I gotta feeling.

After the announcement Rachel and puck picked there choices and left, to home. "Puck, I was wondering if you can give me a ride home?" asked Rachel holding Puck's hand. Puck walked Rachel to the closest locker and said, "Sure of course, anytime beautiful!" said Puck. As they walk to the truck Rachel gets in and they leave. Rachel and Puck live about a block or 2 from eachother. Before Rachel got down to her house, she and Puck kissed. "Love you, baby! See you tomorrow! I'll pick you up around 7:15am!" said Puck. Rachel smiled, gave him a thumbs up, ran out of the truck, and got into her home. Both of her dad's aren't there yet, still working 'til 6pm. It's barely 3pm. Rachel checked the mail before, she started her homework..bills, bills, ads, and wait!..stop right there..a letter To: Miss Rachel B. Berry 515 Luna Rd Lima, Ohio 95345 From: Dr. Derek C. Shepherd 656 Muir Drive Seattle, Washington 00910 "hmm, doctor? I didn't ask for results or anything?" said Rachel to herself as she opened the letter. Out of her letter was 2 papers..one was a birth certificate another was a letter. Rachel read her letter first before the birth certificate: Dear Rachel, You may not know me, but I'm Derek Shepherd. Your mom, hid something from you otherwise than the adoption..she hid who your real father was instead she said she did IVF from two men..absolutely false. I wrote you this letter to say I am your "REAL" father. Your mom lived in Seattle when she was in grade school and middle school 1/2 of High school with her mom and step-dad. Where I came in was that I was her best-friend and ex boyfriend, duing the summer of sophomore year we went a bit overboard, so she got pregnant with you, I was so shocked yet so happy! Sadly your mom's mom told her to leave to Ohio, abort you, and or put for adoption. I personally told her to leave Seattle, go to Ohio, and put you for adoption and I'll write you a letter when you turn 10; my nervousness and shame hit me so bad that I didn't write 'til now. My number: 1(313)555-0120(made up) All apologizes Rachel. I love you my baby girl. From sincerely you father, Derek As Rachel read this, she took it in and cried on the floor. She saw the birth certificate on the floor across from her she looked at it. Full name: Rachel Barbra Shepherd-Cocoran birthdate: 5/24/94. Parent names: father: Derek Christopher Shepherd mother: Shelby Abigail Cocoran born at: 7080 Lima Grace Hospital Lima. OH. Rachel looked at her certificate again. She wiped those tears and ran upstairs to work on homework and fall asleep...once her dads came home from work, they couldn't find Rachel. "Rach-, where are you?" asked her Dad, Allan. "my room. Don't come in!" said Rachel. "ok. Is everything ok with you and Puckerman?" asked Jack, her other dad. "No, Noah and I are great!" said Rach. "ok, tell us what's up?" said Allan. Rachel opened her dad and only let her and showed Her hand and the letter, and handed it to Jack. Her dad's didn't know what to say about Rachel's letter from her real dad. "And?" asked Rachel through her door. Allan opened her door and saw fraigle Rachel crying on her twin bed, he went up to her and gave her a hug. "And..Ray, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner!" said Jack. The three group hugged. Rachel fell asleep but all she can dream was what her dad looks like: poor, ugly, nice, weird-o, friendly..lastly she thought was McDreamy. To be continued.. 


	2. jouney 2 sectionals

**Chapter 2: Nationals**

**Apparently, the next** _week was nationals! Out of all weeks nationALS r all at Seattle, WA WA. NEXT WEEK. "GLEE CLASS, um the flight is booke. Next mon! We arrive tuesday " announced Mr. schue. "HOW EXCITING IS IT! Going to the area where Grunge started! Nirvana!" said Sam, eying Mercedes who was eying him too. Rachel's head was filled w. 'Im so going!' and the ''I'll pass not In a million years will INteract w/ my estranged father. After school, SAM, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel carpooled to each other's homes. _

_"IM SO PYSCHED MAN!" said Noah talking about sectionals. Kurt and Rachel seemed less thrilled. Seattle, WA isnt the best area for music..for them tht is LOS ANGELES, CA OR FLORIDA. For now it's the birthplace of Grunge. "**what if I Sang smells like teen spirit?" said Finn thinking of doing a solo 80's or 90's cover. "CAN I JOIN YOU?" added Sam and NOAH. As the boys were discussing the songs, Rachel looked at her phone. 'should I call my estrangead father or should I ignore and talk to Shelby about it? Hmm' thought her thoughts were louder than words. The guys were doing group rendention on smells like teenspirit and the girls are doing "Paradise" by Coldplay. The solo was for Sam for "faithfully" by Journey. **_

_**"So umm Rachel, what are you up to tonight?" asked noah. "nothing much, PuCk. watch tv and sing," said rachel. "Hmm if I were u I'd call ur real dad. For an hr let him hear you out! If not wait until your in Seattle. I'm gonna play Xbox at Mike's house w/ the guys. Then work out & check on you" said Noah smiling. 'Wow! He cares! Not a football bone head at all!' thought Rachel. "your right, Puck. I will call him! Thanks!:)" said Rachel happy. **_

_**TheN the guys dropped Rachel & Kurt at Rachel's house. "What to do?" asked Kurt. Rachel's face grinned ear to ear, "watch Gone w/ the make a call!:)" smiled Rachel as she said that. "Perfect! Then we'll gossip. Do you like Finn still?" exclaimed Kurt then he whispered. Rachel blushed.."i don't know! We'll see!" she said. **_

_**To be con for the phone call. **_


End file.
